


坤廷 | 相识，相恋，分离，重逢，復合

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 相识，相恋，分离，重逢，復合

*半现实向（？  
*ooc

 

 

00

四个月，是他们互相熟识彼此，了解对方，也能说是暧昧的时间。

一年半，是他们互相喜欢，相恋，认为世界只有彼此，觉得能一起走到白头的时间。

一天，是他们面对现实，放下一切，背对背往各自该走的路离开的时间。

重逢呢？重逢需要多久？

那復合呢？又需要多久？

 

01

那年，他22岁，他20岁，他们在一档选秀节目认识彼此。  
从一开始相遇，就被看成是最有力的竞争对手，甚至连节目组都把他俩剪辑成对立的状态。

但事实却不是如此。

或许也不能说是一见锺情，但他们的确对彼此有意思。  
一开始等级分班时一起练习，第一次公演的合作舞台，仅仅两次的亲密接触，彷彿就在心裡印下对方的所有样子。

之后就一直到了决赛两人才有在同一首歌表演的机会。  
在这之间，他们虽然都在不同组别，但他们还是常常找彼此聊天谈心，或是看看对方的表演有没有问题，更常常在半夜偷熘到顶楼吹风，远离比赛的压力。

他们之间一直存在着一种默契，似乎只要一个眼神就知道对方在想什麽。  
所以在决赛前的前一个舞台，他看见了他眼裡有说不出的忧伤。  
由于在比赛期间，他们被断绝一切与外界的通讯，所以他并不是很清楚他到底发生了什麽事，只能在半夜两人去顶楼时，给他一杯热茶，藉由茶的温度，将自己的温暖传给对方。

 

02

就这样四个月过了，他们迎来了决赛。  
赛前因为一些外在因素，以至于朱正廷的状况不是很好，从在这之前的导师合作舞台练习时，很明显的就不在状态上。明明是为了突破而选择唱歌，到最后却练习的更不尽理想。  
蔡徐坤理所当然的这其中的原因，毕竟有一部分和自己有关，所以让他更不知道怎麽去安慰朱正廷，只能在一旁默默陪着他。

决赛前，事情差不多解决了，但朱正廷的状态还是不太好，可他必须投入现在的练习，甚至这次是需要练习生编舞的，依他的舞蹈功底，这份工作必定会有部分落在自己身上。值得庆幸的是，他和蔡徐坤是一个组的，编舞也是和他一起，所以至少压力不那麽大。

 

要上决赛舞台前，朱正廷的手心都是满满的汗，他非常不安，因为外在的声音让他不得不感到紧张。蔡徐坤走过去握住他的手，轻轻地在他耳边告诉他，不要紧张，你可以的。仅仅八个字就足以为朱正廷的心，打了一剂强心针，他点了点头，抱着坚定的心走向舞台。

直播进行到第三个小时，终于开始公布了排名，朱正廷原本紧张的心情又上升一点。可皇天不负苦心人，在听到自己是第六名时，朱正廷的兴奋之情写在脸上，他下意识就往蔡徐坤的方向看，那人看起来比自己还高兴，无奈自己被其他弟弟们包围，让两人隔出段距离，谁知下一秒那人的手就朝自己的脸颊摸上来。好不容易走出人群，那人还趁机摸了摸自己的手，好像在跟自己炫耀，看吧，我说的没错。

感谢完大家，朱正廷难掩兴奋地坐到台上属于他的位子，恰巧，那也是当初第一次选位子，蔡徐坤的座位。  
他曾经问过蔡徐坤为什麽那时候不选顶端，蔡徐坤说，从头来过嘛，不能太自满，要谦虚一点才能有进步的空间。正当朱正廷觉得挺有道理的时候，蔡徐坤又笑着补了一句，其实是我怕高。后来被朱正廷一个爆打就不说了，毕竟蔡徐坤本人被打的挺高兴的，这是来自范丞丞和黄明昊的证词。

朱正廷坐在位子上看着台下，看看送他出道的珍珠糖们，再看看自家公司的三个崽，最后眼神落在蔡徐坤身上，发现他一直看着自己，似乎是察觉自己在看他，还悄悄地朝自己比了手指爱心，朱正廷看到后，在没拍到自己的镜头下羞红了脸。

 

蔡徐坤则是毫无意外地得到第一名，虽然是大家不意外的结果，可他本人却哭得像个孩子。

一直以来他承受着来自各界的舆论压力，逼得他不得不长大，逼得他没有了这个年纪该有的纯真。直到来到这裡，遇见了朱正廷，他才会像小孩一样，偶尔和他撒撒娇。  
他一直觉得朱正廷和自己很像，朱正廷也这麽认为，他们都同样地被环境影响，所以变得更惺惺相惜。蔡徐坤会对朱正廷撒娇，相反的朱正廷也会，甚至比蔡徐坤撒娇的次数还多。  
他们觉得彼此就是自己的镜子，看到对方就像看见自己，因为心裡有多痛苦对方似乎都能感同身受，所以他们依赖着对方，用朋友的名义，没有人敢打破这条界线。  
其实范丞丞和黄明昊不只和他们提过一次两个人的关係，得到的回答都是这样挺好的。  
没有人愿意面对，或是想戳破，就怕这段感情变质。

03  
离开大厂前的这一夜，练习生们在走廊以及各个房间串门狂欢，没有人管他们，毕竟是最后一天了，难得他们也终于鬆懈，所以导演们也就不管那麽多了。  
众多练习生唯独少了蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

蔡徐坤在比赛后把他拉到了天台，他觉得有些话必须要说，儘管两人即将作为一个团体出道，很有可能因为这些话为两人的关係带来改变，而那个改变不是极好就是极坏。蔡徐坤决定赌一把，他觉得朱正廷的答复能让这个改变往极好的方向发展。

 

「坤...」  
「正正。」  
两个人同时开口，对看了一眼，相视而笑。

两个人的手还牵在一起，从刚刚蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷到这裡来一直牵到现在，朱正廷也没有放开，反而就着这个状态反握。

蔡徐坤低头看了一下两人的手，对朱正廷说，我可以从此就不放开吗？  
抬头看见朱正廷脸上的红晕，感受到手被握的更紧了一点，小小的一声「嗯。」，让蔡徐坤知道他赌赢了。

04  
出道后刚开始的日子过得还不错，去了美国训练，还藉机去了游乐园，开了巡演，走遍各地见了每位支持他们的粉丝。

但好景不长。

除了团体的活动外，各自也有了不少的行程，尤其乐华为了赶在热潮未退之际，疯狂的帮乐华七子接了各种大大小小的行程，使得朱正廷以及范丞丞黄明昊，三天两头都在各国各地飞来飞去。

其实在上海场第二天，朱正廷的腰就不太能使，似乎是腰伤復发，于是就被禁止做空翻的动作，一直到后来的几场情况还是不太好。  
可每当蔡徐坤问他时，他都笑着说没事，后来蔡徐坤说，伤在你身，痛在我心你知道吗？朱正廷听完就觉得自己内心的那道防护锁断了，他真实的感受到被人疼的感觉，于是眼泪也就流了下来，抱着蔡徐坤啜泣。

难过归难过，痛苦归痛苦，行程还是得继续，除了叮咛朱正廷要注意点，还盯着范丞丞跟黄明昊要好好照顾哥哥，听得两人耳朵都快烂了，心想最疼我们的哥哥我们还可能不好好照顾吗？

05  
两人之间的相处没有因为常常见不到面而疏离，反而更珍惜在一起活动的时间，偶尔腻歪一下，跟对方撒个娇，睡在同一张床上也不意外，毕竟两人相处时间少嘛。  
不过这是当事人轻描淡写的说辞，换到团员间就不一样了。

他们说，两人一见面就是大型撒狗粮的现场，什麽偶尔腻歪，根本是无时无刻黏在一起，没事的时候都能看到蔡徐坤坐在客厅的沙发上，怀裡搂着朱正廷看电影，时不时蔡徐坤还要往朱正廷嘴裡喂食，更好死不死看的是爱情片，看一看两人还要亲个嘴才满意，至于在房裡的部分就不多说了，成年人会干什麽还能不清楚吗？

06  
日復一日，一年半很快就过了，最终还是迎来了限定团体解散的日子。  
朱正廷曾经问过蔡徐坤，如果解散了他们还会在一起吗？蔡徐坤说，他也不知道，这也是他难得这麽没有把握的说出一句话。朱正廷也不怪他，他能懂蔡徐坤在想什麽，因为自己也是这样想，聚少离多，谁也不敢挂保证。

 

告别演唱会那天，他们在舞台上尽情的挥洒汗水，为的就是给NINE's们最完美的最后一次舞台。  
大家都哭了，就连小鬼这个几乎不哭的人都流下泪。台上台下洒成一片泪海，今天过后，NINE PERCENT和NINE's就会变成历史。

 

结束演唱会，少不了的就是庆功宴，这次他们选择到了KTV，虽然刚刚已经唱了不少，但下一次要九个人聚在一起唱歌，的确比吃个饭还难。  
蔡徐坤和朱正廷坐在一旁看着大家瞎闹，两人牵起的手却从没鬆开过。  
拉起朱正廷起身，向王子异使个眼神后就拉着人出门。朱正廷没有反抗，只是被拉着走，两人心照不宣的都在想同一件事，只是没有人愿意开口。

 

朱正廷从被包厢拉走后，就料到了蔡徐坤会带他来开房。  
刷卡，开门，把人抵在门上就是一阵勐烈的亲吻，被扣在门板上的人也给予热切的回应。

两个人都像被慾火焚身的火球，一滚就滚到了床上。双方都焦急着脱去自己身上的衣物，恨不得马上拥有彼此，和对方融为一体。  
两人的身体契合度在这些日子增加不少，进入的那一刻，虽然不是特别的痛，朱正廷还是流下了泪，让他也搞不清楚是生理因素还是心理因素。

蔡徐坤时而温柔时而粗暴，朱正廷被伺候的舒适，整个人柔软的像一滩水，任由对方抓着自己动作。

退出后，蔡徐坤像是捨不得似的从背后紧紧的抱紧朱正廷，好像要把他整个人揉进自己身体裡。朱正廷早已没了力气，只是任由身后人这麽抱着，自己也感受着这股温暖，以及被爱的感觉。

 

隔天早上蔡徐坤醒来朱正廷已经走了，他知道乐华总是不等人，急着要把人带走，还好昨晚在朱正廷睡后帮他做了清理，否则今天他可能会很难受。

看着空了的床位，又拿起手机看了一下，只有王子异跟他说后来把那群人都安抚好送回家的讯息，其他什麽都没有，大家也可能还没睡醒，属于百分九的群组非常的安静。

07  
在团体解散后，每个人都发展的很好。小鬼回公司后，和朱星杰投入新的单曲製作，一发布就登上排行第一；陈立农作为Solo歌手在两岸飞来飞去，虽然已经长大，可那个笑容还是会让人想到当初唱女孩的那个可爱boy；林彦俊和尤长靖回到香蕉的团体发展也不错，而林彦俊也接了一部戏，就像当初说的，接了个职业性的角色，杀手，尤长靖则是凭着歌唱实力唱了不少当红网剧的主题曲；王子异回到公司和BBT的团员继续打拼；乐华的三个人回到团体发展的很好，毕竟是大公司，加上团员的人气本来就不错，所以一直都很顺遂，相反地也忙得喘不过气。朱正廷当回了队长，再也没有可以让他偷懒耍赖的时候，虽然弟弟们宠他，但他肩上的担子没有一刻鬆过，反而越来越重；蔡徐坤同样也是以个人名义发行了专辑，果不其然红遍了整个中国，甚至开始慢慢往海外拓展。

每个人都在好好的往前走，时不时还是会在群组聊个几句，可大家实在无法同时兜上，每次都是其中几个回复聊几句就结束了。  
在各自的访问中，也时常被问到关于以前团体的事，大家都说都还有点联繫，不过真的太忙了，不然他们也想再聚一聚。

 

这个聚一聚在团体解散后的一年才真的实现，只是乐华的三个人的时间都被行程压满，无缘这次聚会，所以全部只来了六个人。  
六人的聚会选在蔡徐坤家，毕竟每个人现在都不宜在外面多待，还是私人的地方舒服多了。大伙叫了披萨和炸鸡，虽然都长大了，但还是存在着小孩子口味，更何况平时都被公司限制着，偶尔有机会放纵当然不能错过。

一个接一个的聊起近况，小鬼说他未来打算要出个人专辑了，作为给粉丝的回馈；陈立农说公司帮他接了一部戏，要他去试试看；林彦俊说杀手那个角色虽然有点累但很有趣；尤长靖说自己真的瘦了很多，被公司克制的歌都要唱不出来，引起了大家的笑声；王子异练习情况也挺好，创作也顺利，也准备发新歌了；至于蔡徐坤，讲了自己近况后就被问到和朱正廷怎麽样了，没想到他的回答让大家都懵了。

08  
「我们私下没联络过了，从那天之后。」不用明说大家都知道是告别演唱会那天之后。那天两人突然消失大家心裡都有数，只是没想到这曾经如胶似漆的两人居然就这麽分开了。  
蔡徐坤说，其实他也不知道这算不算分手，只是他没联络我没联络，他很忙我也忙，再下来连要和对方说话都不知道要说什麽，点开聊天室却一句话也打不出来，更不用说打电话。他们唯一知道彼此近况的方法，就只有网上消息和朋友圈，其他什麽都不晓得。

 

乐华管人管的紧，虽然说小鬼当初和范丞丞不错，陈立农和黄明昊很好，但他们的私聊也越来越少，加上彼此都忙，根本没时间回复。

王子异问蔡徐坤，不打算找他吗？  
蔡徐坤说，见了可能更尴尬，都过这麽久了，也不晓得那人变成什麽样子。

09  
蔡徐坤很想朱正廷，但时间消磨了勇气，增加了尴尬。  
朱正廷很想蔡徐坤，但在团体蒸蒸日上之际，他别无选择。

10  
等到两人重逢，又过了一年。

此时的蔡徐坤已经变成了完全的音乐製作人，不止自己的专辑，很多人都争相找他合作，让他的生活可说是忙得不可开交。  
另一边，朱正廷的团体已经将近要五週年，可以说是全国当红并且有点地位的团体了。这段时间公司给每个人接了不少个人活动，而朱正廷本来要去参加一个舞蹈节目，没想到腰伤復发，公司乾脆让他在家静养，不帮他接活动。

 

虽然说是腰伤，但其实朱正廷也习惯了，不知道公司怎麽这麽突然的要自己休假，閒得发慌的靠在床头刷微博。这两年来，他没有漏掉过关于蔡徐坤的任何一则讯息。他知道一年前他们在蔡徐坤家有聚会，但无奈这边太忙无法参加，不然天知道他有多想见他一面。

后来尤长靖有偷偷私下传讯息跟自己说，那天蔡徐坤被问到两人事情的反应，朱正廷听到泪都快流下来，心想原来他还和自己抱有同样的感情，可现在又想起，都过了一年，他也不保证他的想法还是和现在的自己一样。

11  
若是命中注定，那就算分开还是总有一天会相遇。

自觉腰好得差不多的朱正廷全副武装，决定去大街上走走晃晃，他再三跟经纪人保证绝对不会被认出来，经纪人才放他出门。其实朱正廷想的是，如果你不同意我也要偷熘，顶多被骂一顿，毕竟现在公司看自己腰受伤也不会怎麽样。

久违的自由时间让朱正廷觉得空气闻起来都是甜的。  
找了间咖啡店坐下，特意没化妆只戴了帽子口罩和一副无镜片眼镜，想着大概没人会认出。可能是他运气好，一路上的确都很顺利，没人看出他就是当红团体的队长，这让他乐得轻鬆。

朱正廷选了一个挺裡边的位置，还特意带一本书要看，可惜书被看不到几页就被晾在一旁，书的主人可能觉得手机还是比较有吸引力。

看手机看得入迷的朱正廷根本没发现咖啡厅坐满了人，直到有人问他能不能坐在他对面时他才抬起头，只是这头一抬，两个人就愣住了。

12   
「坤...？」「正正...？」两人几乎是同时出的声，这麽一个默契让两人不禁都笑开了，一点也没有想像中的尴尬。

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤，想着这人也是全副武装来的，更凑巧的是，两人的风格几乎一模一样，也让他不禁笑出了声。  
「这麽久不见就笑我？」蔡徐坤看着正在笑的朱正廷也被逗笑。

 

两人喝着咖啡聊着以前的事，似乎不曾出现原本心中想像的尴尬期。  
蔡徐坤说着自己的创作历程，朱正廷说着弟弟们多难管教。两年了，其实对方真的没有变得太多，只是心不知道有没有变了。

 

后来朱正廷还是忍不住问蔡徐坤有没有对象，但却被一句话塞得没有下一句。

我以为我们没有分手。

本来两个人当初就没有说分手，这两个字任谁也没提。  
「没想到你把那次当成分手砲了啊？」蔡徐用开玩笑的语气说，心裡还是有点不高兴。  
「我...我以为...」朱正廷真的说不出话，真不晓得为什麽要给自己挖一个坑还跳进去，明明自己不是那麽想的。

蔡徐坤喝完咖啡放下杯子，抬起头换成了严肃点的表情，直勾勾的盯着朱正廷，问他「你还爱我吗？」  
看着蔡徐坤的脸，朱正廷不知怎麽觉得脸颊开始发烫。还没等到回答，他又被蔡徐坤拉着走，就像两年前一样。

13  
蔡徐坤把人带回自己的房间，他紧紧的抓住朱正廷的手，那人也并没有反抗，任由他拉着自己。  
开门，把人抵在门上就是一阵勐烈的亲吻，被扣在门板上的人也给予热切的回应。

一连串的动作和两年前别无区分。

如果说两年前被当成了分手砲，那麽现在这个能不能当作復合砲？

蔡徐坤在朱正廷身上留下不少印记，但都明显的避开了露出的地方，好像是在补齐这两年的所有。  
朱正廷放任蔡徐坤在自己身上胡作非为，此时此刻的他才管不了这麽多，这种失而復得的心情他不想再拥有，因为失的过程实在太痛苦了。

 

将自己送入身下人身体裡时，蔡徐坤感到前所未有的紧緻，加上刚刚被自己逗弄一下就快释放的样子，他一下明白朱正廷这两年的感情生活是空白的，内心有点高兴。

最后是朱正廷的求饶下结束。蔡徐坤把人搂得紧紧的，深怕那人就这麽跑走。  
朱正廷把自己转向蔡徐坤，整个脸埋进对方胸口，头还在那蹭啊蹭，他真的不知道自己有多久没有这样对一个人撒娇了，平时在团裡是大哥也是队长，虽然是出了名的被弟弟哄，可他还是不会完全放开自己，他觉得是队长还是应该要有责任在，所以一刻也不敢放鬆。但是蔡徐坤不一样，虽然对方比他小，可他不需要管他，不需要有什麽队长责任，只需要对他撒娇，那人就会给予自己很多温暖。

14  
「这次还跑吗？」  
「我要赖着不走了。」

15  
四个月，是他们互相熟识彼此，了解对方，也能说是暧昧的时间。

一年半，是他们互相喜欢，相恋，认为世界只有彼此，觉得能一起走到白头的时间。

一天，是他们面对现实，放下一切，背对背往各自该走的路离开的时间。

两年，是无边无际的等待，知道对方去向却又不敢打扰，幸好命运眷顾着他们。

一个晚上，是他们弥补了两年的未见以及决定復合并从此不分开的时间。


End file.
